Last Chance
by VoidGlitch
Summary: How will Luffy, Zoro and two more Straw-hats react after they are given a second chance as they are sent back in time to restart their journey for a better future. How will things change and how will the world react! Much Stronger Luffy and Zoro, wiser Luffy not wanting a repeat of the same tragic events to happen. Inspired by Second Wind and Once Again. Time travel fic.
1. Ch 1 I'm back!

Hey all Void_Glitch here, after reading some few good time travel fic I was inspired to do my own. Major thanks to The-Lost-Samurai who wrote "Second Wind"  
and "Once Again" by TheVictor as those were a big inspiration. I personally am not a big fan of stories that stick to canon and type what happened word by word, I mean what's the point? you know?

The straw hats and mainly Luffy did mature throughout the series and is very obvious post time-skip. He still has his dumb Luffy moments that we all love him for but he seemed to be more serious in other aspects and I want to keep that atmosphere the same with this story right of the bat.

He won't be too OC , only when its called for otherwise he will be the same Luffy you know.

Basically this story is what if Luffy, Zoro and two more straw hats got sent back in time. How will they do things differently and what are the consequences. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, Oda does.

* * *

Luffy Jolted from his resting position as he woke up only to find himself in a sealed wooden barrel. It was dark and damp yet it felt eerily familiar, he was dazed and confused as to where he is.

He tried to recollect his memories but a sharp jot in his brain caused him to grab his head and wince in pain.

Memories of a different life time flooded his cortex as images of events flashed in his head, emotions, experiences and moments of great impact all were forming in his brain.

His brain synapses were firing at a rapid rate, passing along the memories of each other as they each received them.

Duplicate memories were forgotten and new links were formed, the brain only truly goes through such an extreme rapid exchange rate of information once in its entire conceptual lifetime of existence and that's during its formation in the womb. It is a onetime event because the way the neurons are formed decide a person's character.

Having this happen twice to a brain will cause some minor changes, not as drastic as during conception of conscience but still enough change to alter a person's character ever so slightly for better or worse.

A tiny dribble of blood oozed out of his nose unbeknownst to Luffy as the pain in his head ceased and he could feel his heart rate resting again. Before Luffy could begin forming any coherent thought a wave of nostalgia hit him as he opened his eyes in shock upon realizing who was outside thanks to his observation Haki. His knuckles whitened as he tightened his fist and smashed through the barrel.

"COBY!"

Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs as he pumped his fist in the air right in front of the timid pink haired boy. Coby fell on his back in shock upon witnessing the strange boy burst through the barrel he hauled and yelling his Name.

"Y-yes?" was all he can muster under the circumstance. The Straw hat wearing boy seemed harmless but he had an aura the kept pulsating around telling Coby not to mess with him.

"Shishishi, it really is you," grinned Luffy as he pulled his straw hat to cover his eyes as he grinned. Fond memories of first meeting the dorkie pink haired boy flooded his head.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Coby as he subconsciously edged away from the barrel Luffy was in. His body was screaming for him to jump off the boat and swim as fast as he can away from this man, but something told him that he should stay.

"It doesn't matter, Shishishi this is the greatest," Mused Luffy as he stepped out of the shattered barrel. "Let's first get you to kick Alvida's ass and get out of here."

"IMPOSSIBLE, simply impossible." screamed Coby as he regained himself upon hearing Alvida's name. Getting on board of her ship by accident was the biggest mistake in his life, one he would regret forever. She scares him to his bones, just mentioning her name triggered a fight or flight reaction in Coby's body.

Luffy realized that this wasn't the same Coby he remembered. This wasn't the Admiral that would take down the most infamous pirates, the one with the unshakable resolve to seek true justice and not the twisted justice the government brain washes the marines into.

"Coby ," stated Luffy firmly as he interrupted Coby's panic attack. He looked sternly into Coby's eyes with slight disappointment, something that Coby would never forget.

"y-yes," gulped Coby in fear as their eyes locked together staring at each other, the Strawhat wearing boy's cheerful demeanor seemed to have vanished and his aura was truly frightening thought Coby, he could feel goose bumps all over his arms.

"Tell me Coby. What is your dream?" asked Luffy as he maintained his eye contact with Coby, he had to ignite the passion in him again reasoned Luffy. His ears twitched thanks to his veteran senses as he realized the person Coby needs to overcome and defeat slowly approach them from the top floor of the ship.

"My dream?" responded Coby but mostly to himself. His eyes carried a gleam of self-defeat and were distant in thought at the mention of those words. "My dream is not get killed on this ship and survive this somehow," he answered weakly not seemingly sure of his own answer as he stared helplessly at the floor trying to search for something he cant seem to find in himself to say. A strange feeling engulfed him as he muttered those words and saw the look the strange enigma in front of him gave him. What is it that made his emotion stir, was it shame?

"Ah dear," sighed Luffy as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "do you know what my dream is?" Asked Luffy, hoping a change of approach would help, if he remembered correctly stating his dream to Coby I what really left his strong impact.

"No I don't" answered Coby not sure where this is going. First he asks him what his own dream was then he expects him to guess what his dream is. If Coby could sum up all his emotions in one word then it would be, confused.

"My dream is to be the Pirate King and find Onepiece!" answered Luffy with an infectious enthusiasm. Something about the way he said it didn't make it seem like it was the thoughtless blabber of young kid stating impossible dreams, rather, he was stating it like a fact.

"THE PIRATE KING!" screamed Coby in shock as the weight of those words sunk in " IM-IMPOSSIBLE! Utterly impossible, simply imp- oww!" reacted Coby as he rubbed the now sore spot on his head left by Luffy's fist. "why did you hit me?"

"Because you're getting on my nerves" replied Luffy without a second thought , he scratched his head searching in his memories, ' _was Coby really this annoying?'_ He asked himself.

"Oh..well..I'm used to it anyways." Trailed of Coby as he fell back on the ground and accepted his helplessness and pathetic excuse of existence, he really didn't feel like he was worth anyone's time. His wave of self pity came to a halt as he heard the next words out of Luffy's mouth"

"I'm not afraid of dying." Stated Luffy as he crouched down and met Coby's eyes. The pink haired boy saw the steel resolve in Luffy's pitch black eyes as they seemingly glared through his soul.

'... _Such amazing resolution!'_ Thought Coby as he stared back, he was speechless to the words he was hearing. His mind was blank; he didn't know what to think anymore after facing such resolve. "Not fearing death," was all he muttered.

"That's right! Because it my dream and I won't mind dying for it," continued Luffy as he stood up and took his treasured straw-hat off his head and admired it. His gaze was looking past his straw hat as he remembered the promise he made and the sacrifices he made to get were he was. He truly didn't regret any of it.

"W-won't even mind death," Coby repeated to himself as he questioned all the actions and decisions he made in his life that led to this moment. It all seemed so trivial; his words came back haunting him from earlier and struck him like lightning. ' _My dream is not get killed on this ship and survive this somehow.'_ He felt so angry at himself when remembering what he said, was his resolve really this weak? Was it really that bad to have a big dream and not fear death?

"C-can I really do it?" at last said Coby as he felt a warm sensation around his eyes, he started tearing up for finally letting his true emotions and dream bubble up and come out.

"Hmm what are you ta-" Replied Luffy in a grin as he finally managed to get through to Coby, but before he can say anymore he was interrupted by Coby.

"Will I be able to become a marine?" asked Coby form his place as he stared back at Luffy's unwavering form and infectious aura. Luffy notice a change in Coby's spirit that maybe the first time he met him in a different lifetime wasn't as obvious but thanks to his awakened Observation Haki he can easily see the change in Coby's demeanor. He felt more confident and there were only traces of the crippling fear and self doubt that seemed to be consuming him earlier.

"Shishishi a marine?" Laughed Luffy, he couldn't contain is excitement as he realized he is finally getting the Confident Coby he knew.

"Yes a marine," yelled Coby as he stood up, he was feeling a great fiery passion burn up inside him. He couldn't stop himself from yelling, in fact he felt like he can punch anything that stand sin his way.

"I know that means that we will be enemies since you're going to be a pirate," screamed Coby even louder as he can no longer contain the bottled up emotions he had. "I'm going to be a marine that is going to be an ally of justice and hunt down pirates and one day…one day even capture Alvida!" He finally finished as he finally exhaled the air remained in him.

"Sounds good to me! Ah just in time," smirked Luffy as he sensed Alvida swing her iron mace at his back. He side stepped the swing not wanting to miss a single reaction from Coby. The mace missed Luffy by a hair's width and smashed into the wood flooring right in front of Coby shocked face.

"And just who did you want to capture? Eh Coby," sneered Alvida as she lifted her mace up in the air again. She was too angry to realize how effortlessly Luffy dodged her strike.

"Hey Coby, who is the fat whale?" Luffy pointed absent mindedly at Alvida not even bothering to look at her. This only further enraged her, something Luffy was banking on, he wanted to make sure that Coby's resolve wouldn't falter, even though he didn't doubt his soon to be eternal rival.

"what did you say?" seethed Alvida, the entire pirate crew in the room backed away as they all knew that under no circumstance you are to mention anything about Alvida's body, yet alone call her a whale!

"I'm o-out of here!" stuttered one pirate.

"Did he just say that!" mumbled another crewman as he stumbled on the ground after bumping into a frozen pirate behind him.

"Oh man we are dead if we don't get out of here!" screamed another as he started pushing his way past the rest of the shocked crewmen away from Alvida."

"Tell him Coby how beautiful I am," ordered Alvida, she seemed to have regained some composer after getting her ego inflated upon hearing the pathetic excuse of a pirate crew behind her gasping in fear. She was still going to kill both of them to prove a point after what they said but her vain mind still wanted to hear the words that Coby would tell her every day.

"Coby, what is she talking about?" Questioned Luffy, looking at Coby with a confused expression he smirked as if to reassure the boy that he will be fine.

"Alvida-san i..," mumbled Coby. He was conflicted between his two clashing emotions raging inside him. However all it took was one glance at Luffy's reassuring face for Coby to get back is courage. "I don't know what you're talking about, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FATTEST WHALE IN ALL OF EAST BLUE!" screamed Coby.

"That's it, you're minced meat" screamed Alvida, her firm grasp on her mace tightened as it towered above her head, now he finally did it.

Alvida finally snapped and there was a mad glimmer in her eyes, the same one that earned her the bounty.  
That madness didn't go unnoticed by either Coby or Luffy. Upon hearing Coby's declaration about Alvida's size, the entire pirate crew in the room had run upstairs except Luffy and the pink haired boy facing Alvida.

Coby watched in horror as the mace came hurling down at his head _'this is it, I've finally stood my ground, I don't have any more regrets'_ his final thoughts kept echoing in his head as he finally stood up for something. What happened next shocked both Coby and Alvida, the latter to a greater extent.

Luffy's hand had grabbed Alvida's mace moments before it struck Coby, his face had a smug look as he paused and stared down at Alvida, the air was full of tension.

"took weak," muttered Luffy.

Alvida tried to move her mace but she couldn't even make it budge an inch. His hand smashed the iron mace into tiny bits as if it was dry mud.

That's when the realization finally struck her, it finally sank into her being that she was dealing with was someone clearly way above her league.

She looked down at the pieces of iron form her mace only to see her knees shaking in their place.

"This is for Coby," were the last words she heard before Luffy left fist smashed into her gut sending her crashing through the ships reinforced hull.

Coby was gob smacked, he couldn't believe his eyes, this person that had terrorized his existence for months was taken down with a single punch. His gut feeling was truly right in telling Coby how powerful this boy was, not that the aura he exuded disagreed.

"Shishishi, well that takes care of that, by the way my name is Luffy. Nice to meet ya!" Grinned Luffy as he outstretched his arm to shake Coby's.

"looks like the ship is starting to sink from the hole Alvida made," joked Luffy. His arm now stretched around Coby's abdomen who was too much in shock to comprehend what was going on. Luffy secured his straw hat on top of his head with his free hand as he jumped through the storage of the ship to the top deck.

A few meters away was Nami's small bought that she secured during the chaos of the cruise ship being raided by pirates.

Her idea of impersonating one of the pirates left a bad taste in her mouth but hey at least se managed to steal all the treasure the idiots collected from the cruise ship.

All it took was saying Alvida had sent her to collect the treasure.

She turned around to see what all the commotion was about form the pirate ship as it wasn't uncommon to see disputes between them over the most trivial of things, what she saw however caused her to double glance. All she saw was two figures burst through the bottom of the ship and fly a few meters in the air before landing on the top decks.

The men on the ship saw Alvida's body fly into the distance; many couldn't comprehend what they saw and somehow convinced themselves with a self-delusional story that wouldn't question their saneness.

They saw the main perpetrator holding the traitor in his arm as he burst through the bottom of the ship. They all grabbed their pistols and aimed it at Luffy, their pride couldn't let this slide. Even if he took out their captain, he was one single boy versus their entire crew.

"I don't know what you think you are doing you bastard," snarled one pirate as he cocked his gun ready to fire while glaring at Luffy's cheerful face.  
"Traitor!" yelled another as he glared at Coby siding with the **Jedi errr I mean Luffy.

"We cant let you just walk out of here unscathed, you may be strong enough to take out captain Alvida but you can't possibly take all of us on your own." Yelled another pirate, voicing everyone's opinion as they all nodded in unison.

"Ah well sorry I had to be a bother, I just had to teach Coby a small lesson you see." Replied Luffy completely unfazed by the dozens of pistol barrels pointed him.

"L-Luffy san, what are we going to do?" asked Coby not sure of what emotion to feel anymore after the roller-coaster of emotions earlier.

"Don't worry about them Coby, these guys are small fries," stated Luffy as he burst a small controlled wave of Haki. He knocked out everyone surrounding them, all Coby heard was the sound of low moans as every pirate member dropped their guns and fell to the ground with their eyes rolling back unconscious.

Nami rubbed her eye twice after what she saw from here small boat, a second ago those two surrounded by the pistols had their fate sealed ,she felt for them giving their young age.

Next thing however baffled her as her brain tried to register what happened. Every person standing there except those two dropped to the ground suddenly. All she could hear was the laughing sound of the straw hat wearing boy. It sent chills down her spine and that's when she knew her stay here is over and she had to leave, something was abnormal about what she just witnessed and it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Luffy was laughing like an idiot but stopped as he senses Nami nearby.

"What? I didn't know Nami was here last time. Oh this should be good," grinned Luffy as he ignored Coby's yelling and stared into Nami's eyes all the way from Alvida's now slowly sinking ship.

They both locked there gaze and it seemed they were the only two people in existence, Nami tried to look away but the straw hat wearing boy had a an authoritative aura that her body couldn't seem to want to disobey.

"Oyyyy! " yelled Luffy cheerfully as he waved his hand in the air towards Nami's Direction. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and quickly ran to the mast. This seemed to have the opposite affect he desired as he saw Nami quickly unfurl the sail on her small boat and navigate her way out of the two ships.

"Luffy-san we need to get out," pleaded Coby as he finally noticed the ship was sinking slowly . He noticed a small boat tied to the left and yanked Luffy's hand as he made his way though the unconscious bodies only to scream one more time, he really is going to have a heart attack at this rate.

"Luffy-san your hand STRECTHED," screamed Coby form his place.

Luffy was too preoccupied observing the fear in Nami both visually and emotionally. Observation Haki when mastered had it's down side, allowing a person to sense every emotion, good and bad wasn't usually a comfortable feeling especially from someone close to you.

Nami was family, someone he would risk his life for in a heartbeat. He would even jump off in to the ocean into his doom if that meant she would cheer up.

Seeing her flee in fear of her after show him that kind of emotion wasn't something he expected.

' _It's okay, we are back in time. I haven't met Nami yet'_ remembered Luffy as he sighed and let out all the air he was holding.

"Luffy-san, are you listening to me?" asked a concerned Coby, he flicked Luffy's hand away as if it was going to bite and watched it retract back to Luffy, the snap back force shook Luffy up allowing him to finally notice where he was.

"Ah yeah my arm stretches because I ate the Gum Gum fruit, I'm a rubber man!" explained Luffy.

"I thought Devil Fruits were a myth," Gaped Coby as he realized all the stories and rumors he heard were all true, something like a devil fruit granting you amazing powers was something of fiction not too long ago, but anything seems to be possible if he is around Luffy reasoned Coby. "We still have to get on a boat and get out of here!"

"Lead the way Coby, I'm not that good with navigation any ways," ushered Luffy as he hopped on the small boat Coby was slowly lowering.

"Where do you want to go Luffy san?" asked Coby, he wasn't that great with navigation but he knew enough to allow them to navigate to the nearest island.

"Hmmm I think it was called Clam Town?" answered Luffy with an uncertain look on his face as he tried to remember these insignificant things. Scratching his head slowly seemed to help but not as much as he thought it would.

 _'Man I usually leave these things to someone else'_ thought Luffy.

"Oh you mean Shells Town, I know where that is." Corrected Coby as he readjusted the rudder and unfurled the sale, he enjoyed the small things in life and prepping a small boat was one of those things.

"Yosh, Zoro here I come, you better not have destroyed the marine base!" Said Luffy as he pumped a fist in the air while standing at the front of the boat. He couldn't wait to meet up with his most loyal other half, it made things much easier since Zoro was one of the people that managed to travel back with him.

"You don't mean the bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro by any chance do you!? Shrieked Coby at the mention of the name, though it wouldn't really surprise him if Luffy new Zoro the more he thought about it. Is he planning to take on the infamous bounty hunter to raise his fame?

"Shishishi, yup the one and only!" Nodded Luffy sheepishly. _' Everyone, wait for me. I'm back and this time I'm much stronger. We are going to wreak havoc this time!'_

* * *

Well that was a wrap up for the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed and are ready for what is laid ahead! I'm planning to touch on how they got sent back in the next chapter as well as slowly pick up the pace, especially in the east blue arc since there is SO much to cover!

P.S if you got the reference by the marked ** towards the end of the chapter then I hope you appreciated it, let's see who got it!

I already have the second chapter's rough draft written, but nothing is solid. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think through reviewing or PMign me, be it good or bad (I prefer bad lol). Follow and Review, till next time.

Void_Glitch


	2. Ch 2 Zoro's an idiot!

Chapter 2 is out, hope you guys do not get disappointed!

 **Scarletroofs** : I'm glad you liked the beginning, hopefully this answered some of your questions regarding how they got back as for your second question, ill just let you find out in the next chapter or so.

 **AnimeFreak.25500** : haha I try to write as much as I can when I get the free time, really glad you liked it, let me know what you think of this chapter.

 **LongPastNidnight** : I'm glad someone got the Star wars reference, it sort of just popped in my head as I was writing that scene XD.

 **Jennifer Wilson** : First of all I would like all of you to check out the one piece story **"CURSE** " it's also a time travel fic but it's with an amazing twist and great writing skills, I honestly hope I get to write like you.  
Trust me the rough chapter drafts are much worse before I proofread them, but after reading it a dozen times your brain simply skips some words and that's when I miss those pesky one or two words.

I guess I might get a Beta just to proof read with a fresh mind.

One Piece is owned by Oda.

* * *

It has been a rather quite journey to Shells town reckoned Coby. After confirming their destination Luffy seemed to have spent his time in either deep thought as he stared off the horizon or deep in sleep due to the lack of food. The newly reborn pink haired boy didn't dare try to disturb him in fear that he may anger him, it was the last thing he wanted to do after that display of raw power earlier with Alvida.

Suddenly Luffy jolted from his slumber, he placed his Straw hat over his head and inhaled a deep breath before screaming into thin air "Zoroooo!" freaking Coby out in the process.

Coby stumbled onto the deck form his spot at the sudden action. "Luffy-san what's going on?" asked a concerned Coby.

"What do you mean? We are here of course," announced Luffy in casual tone. He could sense Zoro's aura all the way from where he was, and the sheer size of it confirmed what he was assuming. _'Zoro travelled back with me.'_ Luffy grinned in the mere memory of his first crew mate.

The town wasn't anything special it was a simple island with a marine base at the center and the rest was built around it. People must have flocked here due to its safety given that the 153rd marine base was here.

"Yosh Coby lets go get some food," led Luffy as he led the duo through the streets.

"Luffy-san, have you been here before?" asked Coby as he noticed how easily Luffy was navigating the town.

"Nope first time I visit," he lied. Sabo had taught helped him improve how to lie given that he was terrible at lying, the trick for a good liar is to add some truth to it, there are outliers of course such as Usopp and Buggy who were just fluent in Lying. He really was visiting Shells town for the first time in this time.

"I can just smell were the food was," lied Luffy, not entirely. He finally saw the restaurant he was looking for and decided to flaunt his aura even more the closer he got to the restaurant. He could feel the immense aura taunting his own grow stronger, they have been going at it for a while ever since they both starting sensing each other .

Luffy's grin couldn't get any bigger as he finally reached the entrance, he pushed through the double swinging doors to see the entire populous of the restaurant stare at him in awe of his naturally exuded aura. There was one exception and it was one green haired man with three swords by is side, his back was facing Luffy as he took a swig of sake from the bottle, Zoro paused mid drink and muttered in a low tone that no one would hear under normal circumstances but the atmosphere was so tense that all eyes and ears were on the two.

"Took you long enough Luffy,did you get lost?" mocked the swordsman as he finally turned around to face Luffy who was glaring back at Zoro with an unreadable expression.

The air was tense, and that was an understatement, some people eating were considering booking it as fast they can through the windows or any other possible escape hole due to the sheer heavy weight they were feeling on their chest. The Green haired savior of their town who was carefree the entire time in the face of different scary thugs finally seemed to acknowledge someone. The two straw hat pirates kept gazing at each others eyes they both blinked in acknowledgment, sharing between each other unspoken words before they both burst into laughter.

The entire restaurant residents let out a breath in unison they never realized they were holding. They two seemed to know each other, but who was this boy with the straw hat that seems to be on equal ground as the green beast?

Luffy took a seat right next to Zoro's before motioning for Coby to join them. "I'll have two sake glasses please," requested Zoro without having Luffy tell him. This called for a celebration as they finally met. Luffy wasn't much for a sake drinker expected for two reasons and celebrating was one of them.

"You know," Started Luffy before pausing to devour a piece of meat in one swallow that he stole form an unsuspecting diner.

"You didn't have to show off like that," humored Luffy as he snatched another piece from a different diner.

All Coby could see was pieces of meat magically appearing in Luffy's hand before he swallowed them whole with bones and all. Zoro raised his eyebrow at Luff's statement but more so to his action of snatching food like that.

Luffy picked up on the unasked question of his actions "Meh, I realized this way I can technically have an ending supply of food without having to worry about paying for it," shrugged Luffy.

"wow who are you and what have you done to my captain," asked Zoro in mock shock as he took another sip and finally turned his attention to Coby who seem to have shrunk to the size of a mouse as he was holding his untouched sake glass.

"Who's this?" asked Zoro knowingly fully well that it was Coby _,_

' _wow I still cant believe that Haki juggernaut was this little shrimp before Garp took him in'_ mused Zoro.

He wasn't sure by whom he was impressed more ,Coby or Garp, then again that crazy old man did raise Luffy to be who he is as well.

"M-m-me?" muttered Coby as his hands started d shaking uncontrollably, spilling sake everywhere. This was the infamous bounty hunter that is said to be the strongest in East blue, and here he is talking casually to Luffy calling him captain, Coby was lost at words.  
"Well who else am I talking to?" responded Zoro as he tried to suppress a chuckle that his captain failed to suppress miserably, seeing Coby like this was very refreshing.

"My n-name is C-Coby," replied the pink haired boy, his face was as pale as a ghost as he tried to slowly breathe, Zoro really seemed too much for Coby to handle so casually like Luffy is.

"Coby here wants to become a marine," finally answered Luffy, he reached for Coby's shoulder to pat him in reassurance, somehow that seemed to do the trick as Coby's tense raised shoulders finally relaxed.

"T-that's right!" stuttered Coby.

"Being a marine that captures pirates has always been my dream," he finished. Zoro looked at him in an appraising tone, his eyes weren't judging him rather they seem to have some sort of respect for having a noble dream. Coby couldn't help himself but blush as he realized neither do Zoro nor Luffy seem to mock him for chasing such a foolish and unrealistic dream.

"Yo Zoro guess who I met before getting here!" asked Luffy.

"Yup you must have met Nami, she was here about an hour again you know," responded Zoro. He sensed the greedy witch as he was raising hell in the marine base. He didn't want to approach her as it wasn't his place to recruit her.

"Shishishi, that's Nami for you, she was ahead of us by a few minutes only, would u believe that!" he laughed proud of his own soon to be navigator. Zoro merely Nodded in agreement sharing the same feeling, he wasn't a very chatty man, having already said his fair share.

"So what's the plan now captain?" asked Zoro from his place as stared at his now empty sake bottle deep in thought, mesmerized by the small droplets left inside the bottle. Both Straw hats knew the many meanings behind those words.

Their journey was cut short the last time and there was a lingering emotion about the uncertainty of what's going to happen next. Time travelling back was necessary and all thanks to that legendary bastard, and to think they all thought we was dead by now.

"You know after you all travelled back and I was last, he gave me a present," mentioned Luffy casually. He wanted to show Zoro how cool it was but wanted to save it for later, it was always cooler to do it that way.

"And knowing you, you're not going to tell me yet," finished Zoro. He knew his captain too well at this point. Being able to communicate from mere glances isn't possible unless you knew the other person more than you knew yourself.

"The plan this time Zoro," paused Luffy to add dramatic affect so what he was about to say. He seemed to have picked up the showmanship from that man as he stood up from his stool and open his hands in a wide arc for emphasized effect.

"We are going to cause a major ruckus in this world, one never seen before!" He yelled with a confident grin almost daring anyone to challenge him.

He placed a firm grasp on Zoro's shoulder, he knew that Zoro would never show it but he had some doubts in him ever so minuscule, after all they have been through he couldn't blame him, but Luffy wanted to crush them at the bud.

"We are not going to loose anyone this time, I'm going to make sure of it this time."

He remembered the time they spent in limbo, a place where the great force of time couldn't get its boney reach with all it's might.

* * *

 **Before the time jump**

They finally made it to Raftel, it took Luffy's absurd ideas to figure out how to get there. It was truly meant to be found only by the craziest of people , calling it a special island was an understatement. There was a reason this was the last island on the fearsome sea that claimed countless lives due to its stubborn refusal to follow the laws of nature, there was a reason Roger chose to leave his treasure there, Raftel was an existence in itself that shouldn't have existed.

Luffy would be screaming in joy at the greatness of an adventure this would be, it's the pinnacle of undiscovered possibility, but who could he share this joy with, only three of his crew mates are left. At this point he was doing it more for the sake of his fallen crew mates, his fallen alliance, his fallen armada that he had formed back at Dressrosa, they annoyed him at first but grew warm into his heart. He had called them nakama and they never delivered anything but the very best.

Now it was all gone.

Luffy was first as he stepped on the island but before any of the remaining strawhats could take any further step, they were blinded by an enormous flash of light that rendered them blind, truly blind.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Screamed Zoro. He got used to loosing his one eye and now the light seemed to have left his other eye.

"I can't see, you too Zoro?" screamed Luffy back as he clutched his eyes. the burning sensation was only increasing and the pain growing stronger.

"Ah sorry about that," beckoned a voice form all around the blinded starw hats. The mere reverberating voice of this new person seemed to have eased off their pain to a mild level.

"you see you aren't supposed to make it here with any regrets and you bunch seem to be full of it," continued the voice as it finally found a good pace, it carrid with it a hint of pity being the one to deliver the somber news.

"I'm not going to be stopped from finding onepiece by mere blindness," screamed a determined Luffy. "You think this will be enough? I'm not even afraid to die,' he finished yelling at no one in particular.

"Ah a will of D," mused the voice, it carried with it a different demeanor as if it found it's favorite toy after loosing it.

"Well I suppose this may change some things, I guess I'd be lying if it didn't mean that I'm just playing favorites." The voice finally stopped as the rest of the crew finally found the light in there eyes gain.

The scenery caused each of them to squint as the light was too bright again, this time though it came for an overload to the sensory in their bodies. It was simply beautiful. Sakura trees shedding their leaves in a symphony of organized chaos surrounded them, engulfing them with light pink petals that dictated the calming mood.

"Where we?" This time it was the swordsman that voiced the crew's thoughts.

"We are at the end of course," replied the voice cryptically before materializing into the most recognizable face in the world. He was the one that started all of this. The man that the entire world was tuned upside done by mere words at his execution, Gol D Roger.

"Surprised to see me?"

"The man with the most freedom in the world," gasped Luffy. The man's presence in it self was enough to cause your heart to shake in excitement. How and why he was here didn't matter all they wanted was to hear more from him, listen to what he has to say, be engulfed for longer in his captivating aura.

"The pirate King." Fished Zoro.

"Well I certainly won't regret playing favorites with you folks, not like anyone else mad it here either," he joked. "I was sort of expecting Whitebeard to show up first but I guess he was truly happy with what he had."

Roger had great respect for that man, he was the one he truly considered as his true rival. It was only proper that he choose the same spot he met with the man last as a sign of respect.

"Oh it seams you lost a lot of precious people," confirmed Roger. He had a sad frown above his eyes. He truly felt for them, loosing nakama was the worst thing possible more than loosing your own life while travelling this sea. He saw the lifeless husk of bodies that they were, they were truly broken. "Would it cheer you up if I tell you that there is a way to fix all this?" He spoke.

Every Straw hat's ear perked up at that last statement, the only reason they were doing this and not throwing there own lives was for the sake of there fallen comrades. Hearing that this can be fixed was immediately taken seriously, who are they to question what the man who's execution was witnessed by the entire world twenty years ago yet still lives suggest.

"How?" asked Luffy not concerned at all with the other nagging questions swimming in his head?

"Well that's simple, ill just send you back in time," replied Roger with a smile, he then saw the grim look on their faces unsure of why that didn't cheer them up.

"What's the point of returning if things are going to repeat themselves," revealed Zoro from his spot, his grip on his katanas loosened considerably compared to earlier. Zoro may not be a man of words nor did he clue any one on what he is feeling ,he was truly a master of his body emotions, his one tell tale known only to those close to him was his grip on his swords varied depending on how hostile he is feeling.

"Ah yes, you guys feel weak even though you managed to conquer the grand line," Roger split into three more forms of himself as they each stood next to each other carrying the same grin.

The forms started morphing slowly matching the same form as the strawhat counter parts, if it wasn't for their translucent ghostly appearance then you wouldn't be able to tell them apart from the originals.

"I'm about to send you back, all of you." Finally spoke Roger in unison with all his forms.

"While you are being sent we will take a pit stop and I will be your opponent each, until you defeat me you won't be able to be sent back." Roger's eyes hardened at his last statement to show how serious he was.

He gestured a fist sign in the air and everything turned grey as the Sakura trees and roaring waterfall faded, three portals appeared in front of the straw hats except for Luffy. Each of the straw hats before they could utter any other word were nudged into their portals, it didn't take longer than a second after the respective Roger clone following suit for the portal to collapse on itself and disappear forever.

Luffy was left with his own form staring back at him, it felt weird yet nostalgic looking back at his form. Luffy remembered Bentham using his ability to tell jokes back in the day, the memories of his lost friend did not sadden nor deter him, in fact Luffy's fist clenched in determination as he steeled his resolve in not letting the past repeat itself.

"It's pretty funny how I'm wearing my strawhat but not really at the same time," mused roger as he pointed at the straw hat he was now fashioning by copying Luffy's form.

Luffy wasn't sure of anything when he was approaching Raftel, he had a mixture of emotions clashing in his head each telling him to do a different thing, uncertainty clouded his spirit.

After meeting Roger and having this rare once in a lifetime encounter Luffy was still filled mixed with emotions, instead of them being fear and regret this time however they were excitement and utter happiness. One thing certain in his eyes was the fact that everything was going to be fine.

Roger sat down and grabbed a sake jar form thin air as it poofed, he took a sip to make sure of the taste before pouring it into two large saucers that followed the jar's appearance form thin air.

"Now that the captains are left by themselves, shall we," sated Roger as he motioned for Luffy to come join him.

Roger was in a very nostalgic mood he glanced around remembering his old crew before his eyes fell back to Luffy, but it wasn't what he was expecting , Roger's eyes widened at Luffy's form or perhaps at appeared behind him.

 **Back to the present**

* * *

"Alright Coby before we set off lets get you into the marines," cheered Luffy, grabbing Coby by his shoulder as he pulled him off his seat.

The group was about to reach the marine base before Zoro halted, he looked at Luffy all flustered struggling to say something. Luffy paused as he picked up on Zoro change in demeanor, he didn't say anything as he waited for his swordsman to finally speak his mind.

"Luffy I kind of accidently did something when I got back," muttered Zoro form under is breadth, he was debating if he should say anything but decided to just let the two boy find out themselves. If a picture was worth a thousand words then witnessing something first hand was probably worth a million.

"W-what happened here," Coby was stuttering again at the sight in front of him. He didn't notice the two stopping and kept on walking around the corner only to be struck by the sight before him. Just when he thought he had seen it all and started getting used to the mind blowing events that happen around Luffy, fate strikes yet again and proves him wrong. There was another madman apparently and he was standing a few meters behind him chatting with Luffy.

"Shishishi, Zoro that's so cool," Luffy was rolling on the floor in laughter at the sight in front of him not even slightly affected.

"Yeah...I was still getting used to my strength, I didn't realize it was this much as it is," he finished rubbing the back of his head in shame, not at his actions but rather at the fact that he couldn't control his strength.

A swordsman is one with his sword he wills things to be cut and other not to,he should be able to control the strength of a swing to be lighter than a feather and his precision to be within a hairs width.

"I thought since Roge-" Zoro paused making sure not to let his name slip out "Since HE,told us that our strength will come back throughout a year's time that it wont be as…yeah," trailed off Zoro lost at words as he stood right in front of the marine base or at least what was left of it.

The proud 153rd marine base was split in half vertically with surgical precision, you can see the cross section of every room of the tower. The left side seemed to have remained in its place, the right side didn't however do as good, it was leaning diagonally to the right still intact with the exception of it being about to fall off at any moment. The entire immediate area by the now split tower was sectioned off in fear if the right side collapsing.

"The base is not usable anymore!" shrieked Coby at the turn of events "What are we going to do Luffy-san," asked Coby as his voice kept rising in pitch the more he talked.

Luffy took off his straw hat and placed in Coby's hand as he walked past the pink and green hair colored freaks. He double jumped in the air kicking it as he ascended, he stopped and was hopping in the air as he was now facing the midsection level of the right side of the tower, he sucked in some air and blew into his right arm .

"Gear Third." He spoke from under his breathe as he channeled all the air to his left arm from the right, he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back if he used his right hand.

"Gomu Gomu no FIX IT!"

Luffy was still trying to hold back his laughter. His left palm stretched and pushed the right side of the tower back in it's place. The immediate are by the base was shaking as it felt the tremor of Luffy's palm re-erecting the fallen tower

The noise the structure made as it started moving back to its place was thunderous, the entire town dropped what they were occupied with and flooded the streets in expectation to witness the right side of the tower finally collapsing, only to be gob smacked by the sight. Luffy left palm was as big as the tower, it was a great sight to behold that no one would believe if it was ever retold, his hand's size would rival that of a giant.

"Well that's takes care of it," stated Luffy, he bounced on thin air casually and made his way back to Coby and Zoro .In the mean time the entire town folk bearing witnesses to what he did earlier were struggling pick up their jaws from the ground.

"There you go Coby, that takes care of things." Luffy grabbed his straw hat from Coby who was still frozen in awe.

* * *

Well this is a good spot to stop I suppose, I want to update weekly, since I want to focus on the quality of the story and not just pump out as much as I can in the shortest time possible.

I explained some of what happened but didn't want to reveal it all! I want to add more depth to time travel fics and not just the same stuff you guys are used to reading, so expect some interesting aspects added to the story.  
I am contemplating what day I should stick to when posting a new chapter, I suppose I'm just experimenting to see what works best for me and for you guys as well.I did Monday to maybe cheer you up with something during the most boring day of the week -_- I know Mondays suck.

Let me know what you think by reviewing, if you have any question go ahead and ask and ill try to answer them ASAP!

Don't forget to Follow and review, since reviews to authors is like crack to an addict!

Void_Glitch


	3. Ch 3 Got any booze?

Hey y'all, sorry for the delay. I contracted a flu over the weekend. If it wasn't for the fact that I had this chapter done a week ago. I don't think I would have been able to publish it today given how much correction and checking I do with each chapter. I started really slow in the beginning of this chapter but inspiration poured into my head when Luffy meats Buggy and couldn't stop myself!

Thanks you all for taking time to read and review this story, it really means a lot to me!

 **CrackPairingsRule:** Glad posting on Monday worked out as intended!

 **AnimeFreak.25500:** As always, I'm glad you have so much enthusiasm when reading the story. It truly humbles me (*´∀`*)

 **chimera629:** While not as crazy as some like to write, I do have plans in mind that im not revealing yet.

 **Lightningblade49** : I can wait to find out what's happening with Sanji lol and I won't give away anything with regards to whom travelled back!

 **Son of Whitebeard** : me too!

 **ScarletRoofs:** yeah I got the inspiration when Luffy used it on Buggy to escape Mihawk during Marine ford arc "Gomu gomu no scapegoat!"

 **LongPastMidnight:** I would like to think that he just helped push such a massive structure back in its place instead of them having to rebuild another half after this one crumbles. Looks like the fire of youth burns passionately in you!

 **Arxhaelologist** : planning to stick to the Monday idea, some parts of the story just need their time for character development, other than those parts, im planning to fly through.

 **Jennifer Wilson:** You're awesome as ever! thanks for the tips btw. I tend to drift when I type and next thing I know I have this massive monstrosity of a paragraph without any punctuation lol. I'm slowly trying to find the best style in telling these story as you will see bellow. Hopefully it's always improving!

* * *

"You're really not trying to be subtle, are you?" Asked Zoro rhetorically. "That kinda display of power will definitely not go unnoticed by the marines."

"Think they'll send someone bad ass after us right off the bat?" Wondered Luffy out loud while grinning , he eyed Zoro for a comeback only to get a light chuckle. The two know fully well apart from a marine Admiral or above, they won't have any difficulty.

"Well we outstayed our visit as it is, lets go get us a clown and a navigator" laughed Luffy as he pumped his fists in the air, knowing fully well only Zoro understood what he meant.

"Luff-san.." Coby was lost for words. The man that inspired him by showing him how the vast the world can be is about to part ways with him. One question resounded in his head, he was going to be a marine while Luffy chose the life of a pirate. Will they ever be able to talk to each other casually like this again? The question haunted Coby but he couldn't bring himself to ask it in fear of losing Luffy.

"Oh Coby that's right," Luffy took out a small piece folded of paper from his pockets and tossed it to Coby.

"This should do more than enough to guarantee you getting in to the marines." Luffy seemed confident with that bold statement . "Show this note to Garp when you meet him and he will take care of you."

Coby examined the paper before reading its contents making sure he didn't miss anything. He remembered Luffy asking for a piece of paper to write a note. Little did Coby know that what Luffy was scribbling on that piece of paper back then was the gate way to his new life.

"Huh all it says in the note is _'hey gramps, this boy is Coby. I like him.'_ What will I do wi—WHAT! Garp is your grandpa?!" asked Coby with shaky hands not wanting to lose the note he had in his hands.

"Of course he is stupid, what else would he be?" replied Luffy so casually that Coby doubted if he was at fault for over reacting or if it was Luffy's nonchalant attitude about it. The trio failed to notice a row of marines marching out of the recently destroyed marine base.

"Attention!" screamed a dark skinned marine as he stood firm in his place giving salute to the straw hats, he was followed by a uniformed column of marines standing by his side mimicking him.

The dark skinned man also known as commander Ripper approached the straw hats after the salute to show gratitude. "We are eternally grateful for what you did when you saved us from that corrupt captain Morgan," stated Ripper.

It didn't go unnoticed by both straw hats how Ripper mentioned Morgan's name with a bitter scorn and distaste in his eyes.

"Destroying the marine base in the process was something we let slide due to the good deed you did outweighing the bad," he continued eyeing Zoro. "Adding to what your friend with the straw hat did…"

Ripper paused and stared at Luffy, lost in thought trying to appraise him using all of his years of experience as a marine. "When your friend here helped in starting the reconstruction, I was even more grateful."

He paused again and this time he winced as he stared down at the ground almost ashamed to stare back and meet their gaze.

' _How can it be that we were suffering under a marine only to be saved by these rogue pirates.'_

It was his job to be the savior not the opposite, Ripper had conflicting emotions swimming inside him. One thing he knew is that he was grateful for them to show up. Ripper let out a few breaths as he summed up the courage to bite the hand that saved him.

"I'm sorry, but given that we are marines and you are pirates, you have to leave this town." He finally said it and it feels worse than he thought. He wanted to punch his face in shame but he had to do what's best. He could already hear protests from the town folk, as they began to understand what was about to happen. The marines are kicking the hero and his friend that saved them.

"It's Okay, don't worry about it" reassured Luffy.

He threw his palms in the air to silence the town's folk that were slowly loosing their patience. He never really wanted to be a hero and was glad that Zoro was the one that took down Morgan.

"We are leaving right now any ways," he finished. He turned his back towards the marines and the protestors but before he moved on with his journey. He remembered he still had to attend to the main reason why he came to Shell's Town.

"Oh by the way, this pink haired boy used to be a chore boy for this petty pirate. He regretted that decision from day one and would like to become a marine."

Luffy pointed at Coby with his thumb from behind his back as he casually walked past the shocked pink haired boy, leaving him standing next to ripper in silence. Luffy didn't want to turn back, he knew facing Coby will cause the pink haired boy to start crying all over gain, not wanting to have any of that, given that this is going to the marine's first impression of him.

Ripper wasn't sure why Luffy was telling him this, his thought process was interrupted before he can start to guess why by what Luffy said next.

"I know how scary the marines are in their information gathering, hence why I gave you the heads up on his past .If you are truly thankful as you claim you are then take him in and contact HQ about me the moment you get the chance."

Luffy knew that those words would pierce through Ripper's conscience. He didn't like manipulating people this way, knowing fully well how much guilt ridden the marine commander must be feeling. It was the best option compared to what he did the last time this town was saved.

"Who are we to judge a person's life based on one innocent mistake, surely you must understand that?"

That was the final push that Ripper needed, his eyes finally held some conviction. He shifted his gaze back to Coby, trying to understand what the straw hat pirate saw in him.

"Roger!"

That was the reply Luffy was hoping to hear echo throught the town buildings a she walked through them. He noticed the look Zoro was giving him and couldn't help himself but smile in return.

"Spending time with Roger really changed you," mused Zoro as he matched his pace with Luffy, it wasn't a question, rather a statement. He was impressed with his captain's more mature approach.

"It sucks."

Luffy's previous charisma and serious demeanor were gone, now that he was finally alone with his most trusted friend and crewmate.

"What does?"

Zoro had different answers to the multiple interpretations to what Luffy meant. He knew the best way to find out the true answer was to simply ask.

"The food I ate was good but I really need Sanji, why couldn't he have been here instead of you,"

Luffy's pouting continued as his slouched shoulders sunk even more, something only a rubber man can do. This of course made the Swordsman flinch a bit in anger, knowing fully well his captain didn't mean anything personal by it.

"You haven't changed at all! You still only think about your damn stomach."

Zoro grabbed Luffy's rubber mouth and stretched it as far as he could not bothering to hold back in hopes to show how annoyed he was. He was angry at Luffy but his face couldn't help the smile he was now wearing.

Zoro didn't realize it until now, while Luffy's matureness had its perks, he felt much more at home with the old Luffy. Now that he finally realized it, a weight was lifted off his chest knowing that after all they have been through, Luffy still hasn't changed one bit.

"Ready for a witch as a crewmate?"

"More then ever Zoro!"

-x-

Luffy blinked a few times as he starred back at the circus show unfolding in front of him, literally, right in front of him. The Buggy pirates were each celebrating, from blowing fire mushrooms to rolling on massive balls while juggling swords or doing acrobatics in the air.

The one act that stood out the most however was the one Nami was about to perform. It was the finale as some of the Buggy pirates kept referring to it as.

It involved him sitting in a cage with a giant canon barrel facing him an arm's width away, Luffy found this moment awfully familiar as he recalled the series of events that led to this moment.

' _How the hell did I end up here?'_

Luffy blinked again in pure bafflement, his eyes were blank, staring past everything else as his brain was trying to make sense of the current predicament. Nami was a scary person and a true force to be reckoned with when it comes to manipulation.

Even with knowledge of this beforehand, having experienced this in a previous lifetime, he still managed to fall for it despite being reminded by Zoro explicitly.

' _Do not get caught in the cage Luffy.'_

Perched atop one of the rooftops of the houses, facing the bar Buggy's crew set camp on was none other than Zoro. He took a swig from a bottle he looted or as he liked to convince himself, a case that he 'saved from destruction' earlier. The swordsman watched the show below him intently not liking how things have played themselves; he couldn't help but face palm.

"You have gotten smarter my ass."

Zoro's bitter tone in his voice could be heard if it wasn't for the loud noise Buggy's crew was making. He glared holes into Buggy hoping the stupid devil fruit eating clown would self-combust any second.

"I literally warned you about Nami and getting tricked in the cage Luffy,"

Zoro couldn't help but mutter to himself as he took another swig from his bottle to shut himself up. He knew that Luffy probably couldn't hear him and that he was most likely talking to himself. It still seemed to help his frustration as he imagined himself lecturing an oblivious Luffy. His fingers were playing with his sword handles, itching to be unsheathed and bring down mayhem before this boring conflict drags on any longer, but he couldn't.

Zoro throughout his entire life never listened to anybody and does things only because he wanted do, the lives he saved were all on a whim. It just wasn't in his nature to follow anyone, naturally, there was an exception to that and that was his captain Monkey. D. Luffy.

He can't really understand why himself, but from the day he met Luffy the two had developed an unmentioned bond that was only strengthened with time.

' _Zoro I want you to stay back and not reveal yourself.'_

Those words kept repeating in his mind reminding him not to interfere, this of course only further annoyed the swordsman.

"Why the hell am I stuck here, idiot rubber," replied Zoro to the order that kept repeating in his head.

' _Because, Nami is already afraid of me and if she sees you in your current state I don't think it would help convincing her to join. You're not exactly friendly looking!'_

He remembered Luffy answering him when he has asked the same question earlier.

"Just blow buggy away and pick up Nami and let's go, I'm getting bored,"

He was talking to memories of what Luffy instructed him as if they were sentient and can reply back. He couldn't help but get riled up at Buggy's antics.

"Bastard has a really annoying fruit"

Zoro stared in silence at Buggy, the idiot had one of the scariest Devil fruits if used to it's full potential. Allowing him complete immunity from slash attacks, Haki imbued or not. He remembered how Black beard's commander of the second ship Shiliew struggled to harm buggy with his nodachi even though it was coated in Haki . Cutting away while Buggy was laughing like a mad man at his futile attempt. He never got the chance to try it himself but he doubt he could do any damage using his swords, his fists on the other hand…

"Look at me talking to myself."

He let out a sigh after emptying the second bottle.

"I'm glad that shitty cook isn't with me right now."

Nami's hands were shaking; she couldn't feel her fingertips nor her lips as the box of matches kept rattling in her hands. Her heartbeat was causing some discomfort as it kept rising, feeling it pulsate her head with every beat, Nami for the first time wasn't sure what to do.

In front of her was the idiotic boy, that seemed to have landed right in front of her when she was running away from Buggy's crew. The entire pirate crew was eagerly waiting for her to fire the canon and finish him off. No matter how tough the boy was even he wouldn't able to survive a canon ball pointblank, especially that special Buggy ball that levelled everything it is path.

 **Flashback**

"Yo, my name is Luffy."

Luffy stretched his hand for a hand shake that he never got as the three idiots chasing Nami and the girl aforementioned were staring at him with a dumbfound expression.

"What's with the shocked faces, it's not like I dropped from the sky, shishishi"

Luffy couldn't help himself at that joke, he was hopping in the air ahead of Zoro as the two were racing to see who would get to land first.

He was too distracted grinning back at Zoro from above having won the race to notice the incoming cannonball that struck him.

He sensed Nami below him as he plummeted without regards to safety thanks to his rubber body. Luffy would have been dead numerous times if it wasn't for his rubber body's natural immunity to blunt force. It truly was the most suited devil fruit for him, something Roger kept reminding him.

' _How is he not hurt?'_

Nami blinked in confusion, she didn't recognize the person as first due to his sudden appearance, then it hit her. Her entire body was now covered in goose bumps as it dawned on her who was standing in front of her. It was the boy from earlier that took out an entire pirate crew without moving a finger. Nami was really intrigued by him, although her curiosity at the moment was override by her senses, screaming to flee as far away as possible from Luffy.

"Need some help?"

Luffy offered his assistance as he bored into Nami's eyes, not sure what's going on in her mind. If Luffy was worried, then his face didn't show it, he was anxious about not getting the same reaction as last time now that he confronted her.

The moment seemed to stretch forever as Nami was registering what Luffy was offering, she had to cast all her thoughts aside. Luffy on the other hand was worried that Nami will turn him down, he had faith in his nakama but there was still a lingering fear of loosing them before they even joined him. He couldn't fathom sailing the grand line with a different navigator. It was either Nami or no one else.

"Sure do boss, you can take care of these guys for me,"

Nami finally recovered from her shock as she mustered the courage to answer him. She had to keep a poker face for now and not show him how wary of him she was. She didn't notice Luffy letting out the air he was holding as his face relaxed to a more peaceful expression.

"Shishisi, should have said so already."

Luffy didn't leave any room for the three buggy pirates that just snapped out of their shock to react, he swiftly grabbed their heads and smashed them together knocking them out cold.

' _I'm an idiot,'_ Luffy realized.

He should have never doubted Nami but he can finally breathe easier as things started to work out smoothly.

"Wow you are really strong, my name is Nami."

She lifted her hand with a slight shake as she introduced herself. Even though she had some doubts about the boy, Nami couldn't quite place her figure on what it was about him but she felt for some odd reason at peace around him.

 **END FLASHY BACK**

"What wrong Nami?"

That's seemed to snap her out of her thoughts as buggy approached her with an all knowing grin.

"You didn't think it was that easy to just join my crew did you? Now finish off the boy flashily and let us enjoy the show."

"Do it Nami."

Luffy ordered Nami from his spot knowing fully well what the outcome would be. Be it a canon ball or a meteorite, nothing could harm him. He could sense how troubled Nami was. She was still frozen in her spot although the shaking seemed to have stopped, her emotions on the other hand were still a raging sea inside her.

" I'll just do it myself," yelled Buggy.

He snatched the matches from Nami, fully intending to finish Luffy and then deal with Nami.

"That straw hat brings back some really annoying memories, now die a flash-"

"Man I can't just stay here all day," Interrupted Luffy, "Zoro wont let me hear the end of it if I stay here any longer,"

He shot Zoro a grin from his spot, it wasn't noticed by anyone but Zoro who just shook his head from his place.

"Straw hat bastard, how dare you interrupt me. I was just about t-" Buggy yelled louder,annoyed at Luffy interrupting him but this time he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw what was happening.

Luffy grabbed the steel cage bars and bent them apart with plenty of room. The high pitched noise the bar screamed when bent indicated how thick and real the cage was, to Luffy it was nothing as he casually stepped out of it.

"There we go, much better," he dusted his pants and stretched his entire body while grinning oblivious to all the dropped jaws facing him.

"Y-you could have left this entire time!"

This time Nami was the one yelling as that seemed to finally do the trick to snap her out of her current state. She couldn't imagine how strong Luffy was after the display of raw strength he showed her just now.

"Nami, didn't you say that you were here to steel Buggy's treasure?"

Luffy had just asked out loud in a confused tone the one plan Nami did no want anyone knowing about. That didn't bode well with Buggy as he twitched on hearing what Nami was up to.

"Nami, you were planning to betray me?"

Buggy shrieked in shock while inching away from Nami. To Buggy Money and treasure was all he cared about, he didn't dream of adventure or friendship, in his eyes, being a pirate is all about stealing and finding treasure and riches the world had to offer.

"You idiot don't say that out loud," Yelled Nami losing any respect she had due to Luffy's blunt stupidity. What was more annoying to her though, was how indifferent Luffy was even after he should have realized his blunder. As much as she wanted to smack, she had other matter to attend to as suggested by Luffy now that the cat is out of the bag.

As soon as Nami left the rooftop in search of the hidden treasure that Buggy had stashed, Zoro appeared in blur the middle of the fray. All eyes were on locked onto the new arrival. Zoro had his left eye closed as placed his palm on one of his swords, ready to clear the entire area at the slightest provocation.

"If any of you wants his parents to loose a son then take a step forward."

That's all it took from Zoro to strike fear into every person in the vicinity.

"See this is why I didn't want you to be around Nami yet."

Luffy sighed from his place, much to Zoro's annoyance. His back was facing Zoro's as the two glared back at the pirate crew.

"The first thing that comes out of your mouth rendered everybody in fear, Zoro you meani!" Luffy stuck out his tongue after finally facing an indifferent Zoro.

"Can we hurry up, I'm so bored just being in this sea."

Zoro's unfazed response to Luffy's tease was all that his captain needed to know, it was time to get this over with. Ever since he woke up back in east blue everything has been boring to Zoro, even the booze was weak.

Luffy glanced at Zoro as they both shared a look before each nodding.

"Guess, I'll take care of Buggy"

Luffy jumped past the entire crew in a blur, heading straight to Buggy. The clown's years of experience in the sea didn't fail him as he watched Luffy effortlessly lunge at him. He grabbed him with an outstretched arm, yanking him from his place with great force as both captains flew past the buildings in the vicinity.

Zoro watched the flying figure of his captain disappear past a tall house as the rest of Buggy's crew were slowly piecing the picture of what just happened.

"Glad he is gone, cant stand that clown,"

It wasn't Buggy's annoying character that annoyed him the most it was his constant betrayal and redemption with his captain, Buggy had been an ally but an enemy as well throughout their lives on the Grand line. If it wasn't for his captain he would have gotten rid off him instantly and ended this once and for all.

Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and slashed the entire bar in half, effectively separating him and all the buggy pirates that ran away from him the moment their captain disappeared with Luffy. He eyed every pirate member who were all tensed and ready to beg for their lives the moment Zoro began to slaughter their crew Buggy crew braced themselves. They couldn't stand the intimidating silence ,wondering what Zoro is about to say next, as it could decide the fate of their very lives.

"Oy, any of you has any boose?"

-x-

Buggy tumbled on the ground rolling past Luffy as the two finally landed. Buggy immediately registered what had happened, surviving the grand line needed sharp wits and quick reflexes. Knowing your enemy was more important to him than bragging.

"You're not an ordinary brat you bastard." Snarled Buggy from his place as he sized up Luffy. The latter was calmly humming a tune as he dusted himself after crashing the landing.

In truth he never bothered to land properly mainly because it required effort he didn't want to exert, something that annoyed his entire crew whenever they flew with him.

' _Just because you don't take damage doesn't mean we don't, you moron!'_

He let out a chuckle remembering his full crew before finally facing Buggy.

"Yo Buggy, long time no see,"

Luffy cheerfully waved from his place as he waited for Buggy to get up and regain his composure. The idiot clown has been an ally and a pain at times throughout his journey.

He would always yell profanities at Luffy and claim him as his most hated enemy but both Captains shared the mutual respect to Roger, and that seemed enough to form a bond regardless if Buggy refused to acknowledge it's existence himself.

"Have we met before?" questioned Buggy. He was trying to remember if he had ever met this annoying brat.

"Although that straw hat of yours does rem-"

"it reminds you of Shank's hat because it's his Buggy,"

Luffy finished what Buggy was trying to say as he watched the shocked face on Buggy grow more focused.

"You bastard! That red haired idiot must have sent you after me, I'll kill you in a flashy death!"

"Nope no one sent me, I haven't been t the grand line yet!"

Buggy's cautious attitude was thrown out the window just by mentioning his old crewmate's name. His body was separated into separate pieces as they each floated around his head.

"Buggy," was all Luffy said before pausing and clutching his straw hat as he renewed his resolve again.

"I'm going to the Grand line to be the Pirate King, I'm also going to turn the world upside down so you better remember me!"

"You the Pirate King! HA!" Mocked Buggy "If you're the going to be that, then I'm going to GOD! You wouldn't even last an hour there kid,"

This strawhat brat was really annoying him. Furst he mentioned Shanks then he claims the title of pirate king. His cocky demeanor reminded of his late Captain.

'Were did all that bravado take him though.' Thought Buggy.

Before Buggy could do anything the air around him changed, it became heavy and suffocating, the buildings around them crackled from the tense atmosphere and sheer weight. A wave of killing intent swept through the area passing through Buggy and shocking him to his core.

' _Did that brat just use conqueror's Haki?'_

Buggy stopped in his tracks from attacking Luffy, he turned his gaze to meet Luffy's shadowed eyes. If it had been possible to see his eyes, anyone would have seen the determination and resolve that filled them. It was almost frightening. Looking back at him self, Buggy noticed the goose bumps all over his floating arm.

' _No this is different.'_

"Shishishi, just like I thought, you weren't on the same Ship as Shanks and Rayleigh-ossan by a mere coincident. You withstood all of that!"

Just as suddenly as the heavy atmosphere came, it disappeared. The only audible sound was Luffy's childish laughter and clapping hands.

"Kid, quit screwing with me,"

Buggy's mind was going through many different questions and uncertainties. One thing stayed clear in his head, surviving the Grandline wasn't just about quick wit and schemes. It was also knowing when you have to stop and retreat knowing that you have been outclassed.

"Tch I won't forget this straw hat bastard."

Buggy begrudgingly turned his floating head the other way as he decided to head back to his crew, he paused as he saw the rest of his body unfazed still facing Luffy. Why were his hands still pointing the daggers at Luffy? He looked down to see his legs shaking as well.

' _Am I really that afraid?'_ he asked himself.

' _No this wasn't fear'_ he realized. This was excitement!

"You seem to wanna run away but looks like your body still wants to fight me."

Luffy's words pierced right through Buggy as the idiot Clown gasped the air while widening his eyes in realization. Little did Luffy know that this was the moment he ignited a small flame inside the Ex-Roger apprentice.

This kid that came out of nowhere is bringing an old self that he buried on the day Roger he was executed, Buggy realized. The air about him was nostalgic, the way he talked and carried himself scared the hell out of him due to the striking resemblance of his now dead captain.

"I don't know why but I cant stop myself, my body is itching take your head, straw hat bastard!"

Buggy's eyes were filled with a mad glint, not denying what Luffy stated, his voice was heavy and shaking with emotions. No one exactly knew what was going inside Buggy's head during that moment of epiphany.

The two shared a moment of silence as they locked their gaze on each other. Each party was busy with their own thoughts before they both blinked and came to the realization that only one person is going to be standing after this.

Buggy launched himself in the air closing the gap between the two, he flew at Luffy full force knowing fully well that he will lose this encounter. Buggy was a manipulator and a planner, never a front line fighter. The two pirates were type mismatched from the beginning, not mentioning Buggy's lazy life all this time is finally started catching up to him.

It didn't take Luffy a second before he dodged both daggers out of pure reflex. He blocked the follow up knee attack with his right arm and flexed his left arm a moment later smashing it into Buggy's head, sending it straight into the tiled ground of Orange town.

A Small crater the size of Buggy's head formed. It had cracks all around it emanating from the source and reaching to some of the buildings that were close enough to the point of impact. Luffy didn't bother taunting Buggy after defeating him, the man was in a process of rebirth. Saying anymore would be pointless and more detrimental than anything he reckoned.

"In a few days I'll be stopping at Logue town before I head off to paradise," Stated Luffy as he walked away from Buggy's crushed form on the ground not bothering to glance back at the clown.

Buggy in the meantime was bordering consciousness as he allowed his body parts to connect again. He was in the middle of an identity crisis, after all that happened only one thought passed through his head as his body finally went limp giving away to the excruciating headache.

' _That brat sure can pack a punch. I'll return it to you tenfold.'_

* * *

 **Wow this turned out to be 5000 words, thanks to the wave of inspiration I got while typing the ending . A thousand more than I wanted, but I really didn't want to cut it off at such a good part. I don't know about you but after I typed out the ending and re-read it, it kind of gave me goose bumps lol.**

 **Buggy should really have been a more bad ass role in the story, that's my opinion and I'm going to stick with it** **(~˘** **˘)~**

 **I'm not saying I'm making Buggy OP, I just want his character to be more badass, he was on Roger's ship and been to the new World for crying out loud. One thing the manga does him justice is his resilience. I have future plans with him.**

 **I Know some parts in the story seem slow but I need them to build character development. Don't worry, once I'm done, I'm planning to blaze though some parts.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the progression so far. What's your opinion of a more badass and less of a Joke Buggy? Reviews really cheer up and drive me to write more, whether they are good or bad.**

 **Don't forgot to review and follow!** *you know you want to

 **See Y'all next week**

 **Void_Glitch**


End file.
